


To Come Home

by GinAndChocolates



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndChocolates/pseuds/GinAndChocolates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's favourite time of day</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction, please be kind and let me know what you think

The early morning light filtered through the thin curtains and came to rest on the pale skin of Q’s back, the duvet resting at the small of his back. Bond lay on his side watching the slow rise and fall of Q’s breathing.

This was his favourite time, just laying there watching his beautiful lover. At peace in these hours, happy in the afterglow of their lovemaking. With Q’s words of passion and love still fresh in his mind. These were the times that kept him going when he was away on missions, that gave him the strength to come home. His love.


End file.
